


Just Go (Action Scenes)

by ShineYunhyeong21



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Bickering, Disguise, Guns, Hostile behavior, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's it for Yang, M/M, Murder, Poison, Staged Suicide, Stand-Off, Twitter AU, cursing, fake name, hand holding, semi-unwanted cuddling in last chapter, sns au, some blood, the rest will be finished on Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineYunhyeong21/pseuds/ShineYunhyeong21
Summary: Action scenes for my Yunbob/Yunjun Twitter AU.





	1. D-Day

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated on Twitter, everything had gotten way too long, so I'm posting the scenes here and I'll direct to where you can find the text message on the story thread. (They're marked with an * - which the message is {132} and the note is {133}). 
> 
> This is also two-parts and the second half will be uploaded tomorrow - that'll be announced/linked on Twitter whenever I pick a time. 
> 
> Also, KH - Kim Hanbin, JC - Jung Chanwoo, etc.

Packing my tools into a smaller bag, I took in the appearance that I had to sadly uphold for the event that we’d be attending. Initially we were expecting to take care of this at the company, but then a sudden party was being thrown to celebrate the year that had just passed. Of course, it had to be held way after, but as long as the job gets done then I don’t really care. I was dressed like one of the staff members, a waiter, while Dong was dressed like a maintenance person. He’ll be down in the van surveying the whole scene so that I can escape and move about with fluid ease. Although that is his position, he can’t just be parked around the building without a proper disguise – we don’t need anyone questioning anything.

“Come get fitted with your in-ear.” Sighing, I clicked the bag onto my belt loop hiding it under the apron that I had to wear. “I made it smaller than the ones that we usually use since you’ll be around a ton of people. I’ll also be sticking a tracker behind the same ear, so please don’t sweat too much or else it’ll slip right off.”

“I don’t sweat on the job.” He started messing around with my ear, that foreign feeling that I had gotten used to putting me at ease. “The party starts at nine, so I need to be heading out as to not be late for my “job”. Speak to me when you arrive, so that I can start.”

“Of course, we’ve done this one too many times for me to not know what to do. Now, go before you’re late for your second day at work.” Flipping him off, I slide on my helmet with ease before shouldering my jacket and picking up my keys. “You know where to park, right?”

“Do you?” Walking away from him, I left out the side door heading around back to get on the only thing I rode on a regular basis – my motorcycle.

Hoping on with a swiftness that I’ve mastered since my youth, I stuck the keys in the ignition listening to the beauty of it as it roared to life. Revving it a little, I pulled off making sure that the other knew I had actually left instead of just playing around. Cruising down the roads I knew like the back of my hand, I navigated through the cars not finding any real reasons to wait. The lights were green anyway. Taking a left instead of the right that I had become used to, I speed up venturing further into the more lavish parts of the city.

Catching sight of the building that I was “working”, I slowed down hoping onto the sidewalk, so that I could park my bike in the spot that Dong designated for me. Once I was in, I turned the bike to face towards the road and shutting it off, I got off. My helmet was next to come off as I hung it from the handle, pocketing my keys, and making my way into the building.

“Minsik, you’re early and it’s only your second day. I think you’ll do just fine here.” Giving the manager a tight smile, I made my way into the room they had designated for our things.

The moment I stepped in, I was greeted by the sitting figure of another waiter that I worked with yesterday.

“Evening, new kid. Did you sleep well after yesterday?” A short nod was all I could give as I didn’t have much to say – I’d rather this be over with quickly instead of getting buddy-buddy with people I’ll never see again. “You don’t speak a lot.” He leaned in invading what little personal space I had. “Are you…mute?”

“No, I’m not.” Moving away from him, I fixed my apron making sure that the bag was fully hidden before making my way back outside. “Manager? My areas?”

“Ah, I forgot that you’re always short with your speech,” Opening her journal, her eyes moved fast until they caught sight of my name, “um, oh, you’ll be in areas two and three helping with the alcohol distribution.”

Well, this just made everything even easier – I guess, the universe is working in our favor today.

“Okay, thanks.” A small thumbs up was all I got before she was rushing off across the room towards another set of staff members.

At the fact that everything would mainly be sailing smoothly, I whistled a little as I made my way over to the bar, leaning against it in wait. The bartenders would be arriving in less than five minutes which means that the host(s) should be here five or more minutes after that. Unlike other parties, people tend to arrive either early or late to these things meaning that I had more time on my hands than I’d usually have.

Pulling out my phone, I sent a quick text* to Yunhyeong as per our protocol of allowing our clients to know our every move – well almost every move. The message I got back was very much him. Telling someone to be safe when they risk their life every time, they step out of their home is funny. It’s also the first time anyone has said it to me in a long time. Others would usually tell me to ‘make it as painful or painless as possible’ and all I could send back was an ‘okay’ – I don’t really know how to respond to this.

“Who is that? A girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Glancing up from my phone screen, I took in the bartender that I figured was nosier than the other.

“Why would you think that?” It seems as though others know something that I don’t.

“You have this dopey grin on your face, so I figured that it’s your lover.” A dopey grin? Me? “Is it?”

“I -,” My words were cut short by the ballroom’s doors being thrown open, a group of people rushing in while chattering loudly.

“The party is about to begin it seems, meaning that I should flirt way more for bigger tips.” Dismissing the other’s words as it was nothing more than their inner thoughts spilling out, I stood up straighter sinking back into the role I set for myself. “I’ll start preparing the trays. Who else is working with you?”

Shrugging as I didn’t care enough to ask, she nodded turning her back on me no more than a second later. I wanted to sigh at the work that is being added on top of the work that I already have to do, but I swallowed it knowing that I’ve done this countless times before. I have, but this is the first time that I’ve felt this tired. All the other times it gave me some sense of grounding? I don’t really know if that’s the right word to use, although better than superior, energetic, and the other synonyms for those words.

Whatever now isn’t the time to be trying to figure myself out.

Glancing around the room, I checked out the group of people finding more than a few familiar faces – they were plastered all over the place, so it’ll be hard not to recognize them. As I brought my eyes back to the bartender, they caught sight of someone who looked rather pissed to be here at the moment. If I remember correctly his name is, um, Hanbin, yeah, Kim Hanbin. Donghyuk kept saying something about him having this thing for Yunhyeong – has nothing to do with me though. Well, as long as he doesn’t get in the way of mission.

“…I’m leaving early.” Hm? “I have to pick up a cake at a bakery for my parents’ anniversary.” Don’t tell me… “Yeah, the bakery June used to frequent.” Shit. “Does it matter? I’m leaving early whether I have your permission to or not. You’re not my boss, YG is.”

The familiar sound of static silence had torn my eyes away from the one who’s definitely going to be giving me problems tonight. Yay, more work!

“ _So, be safe, huh?_ ” Rolling my eyes, I wanted to tell him to stop reading my messages, but others were now around me waiting for the party to begin. “ _Wow, I’m really being ignored. I can see you on the camera, you know._ ”

Oh, can you. Turning around, so that my back was against the bar I flicked my eyes around immediately catching sight of the camera closest to me. “ _Rude! That was extremely rude!_ ” I had flipped him off once more hoping that he got the same message from earlier.

“Bathroom, okay?” Telling the nosy bartender, she nodded moving my tray aside for when I got back.

Once a safe distance from others, I checked the area just to be sure before I opened my mouth to say what I needed to say. “Keep tabs on Sweetums and KH. He made a small scene about leaving early to go and I can feel an on coming headache.”

“ _Gotchu, Minskie…ew, I felt so weird saying that._ ” I felt disgusted hearing it, too. “ _Hurry back, people are arriving, and you have a job to do_.”

Huffing, I knew that I needed to remain calm as the other can be choked out later. I’ve been giving him way too much freedom to run his mouth and it’s now being thrown back on me in the most annoying way possible. Clearing my throat, I entered the room once more going straight towards the bar being sure to not bump into anyone. They’ll try to embarrass others and I don’t have the time to be stabbing someone to death in front of a crowd of people.

“Here’s your tray, lover boy!” Humming in light laughter, I took the tray heading over to area three which was by the back doors that lead into another hallway. “Welcome, care for a drink?” Acting professional, I offered the small group of individuals I happened to be passing a drink from the tray.

They took their drinks with thankful smiles causing me to give one back before walking away. Others started to arrive in waves which had me continuously running back and forth to the bar from wherever I stood. I was on my sixth tray when Dong’s voice entered my ear, “ _Target has arrived and is making his way inside._ ” Great, so now I can stop acting like I care about what type of liquor these people want to drink.

Walking around some more, I continued to offer drinks making sure to take the empty glasses so that they can be washed and refilled. A loud murmur had entered the room, the door softly closing after causing it to sound even louder than it actually is. Side-eyeing the commotion, I took in YG as he was wearing that hat that seemed to be glued onto his head – it’s ugly, but personal taste. Next to him stood Jinhwan instead of his wife which had me swallow my snort as the other was practically being forced at a distance. So much for love – if you can even call it that.

He walked around having small talk and greeting those that are beneath him. I knew it wasn’t time to move yet, so I kept it pushing keeping a mental note of where their whole group was. Hanbin stuck by the food table, eyes constantly on his watch and phone, impatience filling his whole being; Jinhwan although by Yang’s side had kept within the elder’s rang speaking to others; Yang was clearly the center of attention, his laughter filtering loud and showing his teeth that were fucked up. From what I can see, Chanwoo is the only one missing, but Dong hasn’t said anything about him being around Yunhyeong, so he could be running late. Let’s hope he’s running late.

“ _It takes less than 30 seconds to infiltrate ones system, so make sure you have a cleared area._ ” Like I don’t know that – I fucking brought it.

An hour had passed before I finally had the go to start doing my actual job. Yang and Jinhwan had disappeared mid-party causing me to head over to the bar to get a new set of drinks. I already had my excuse as to why I’d leave the party with a tray, so I had nothing to really worry about.

“Hey, can I get a tray of whiskey on the rocks?” Asking the quiet girl this time, she nodded taking my tray of empty glasses heading over to the person washing them.

“Here.” Thanking her, I moved off to the side continuously glancing around to be sure that no one was watching me.

Sticking my hand in my pocket, I pulled out the small capsule that I put the liquid in, I dumped it into the glass closest to me, hitting the tray some making the liquids swish around inside of the glasses. The liquid was clear, flavorless, and once it had immobilized you, then it disappeared from your system without a trace. “Still here?” Flashing a smile, I lifted the tray with ease walking away from the bar and towards the back door.

“ _A hall over, two doors from the mouth._ ” Rolling my neck, it cracked the door soon opening under the pressure that my hand had applied. “ _It seems like the couple is arguing, so stay out of sight._ ” Of course, they’d be arguing.

The moment I stepped out, someone coming from the bathroom took a glass with a thank you that was a little too cheerful. I hoped they used the actual bathroom and didn’t pee in a supply closet or something that cliché but frequently happening. Moving slowly, a few more people took glasses, the one closest to me remaining untouched and in my care. I soon rounded the corner having to take a step back, the supposedly quiet argument filtering out into the hallway.

“You can’t be like this when you’ve been pushing me away all evening, it isn’t fair!”

“Jinhwan, I can’t have you hanging all over me and you know that, but just because you can’t hang over me doesn’t mean that you can hang over others.”

“Well, why don’t you hang over the wife that you keep saying you’ll leave? Oh, that’s right, she isn’t fucking here! Why? Because you brought me along and told her to play house with your kids!”

“Yah, watch your mouth.”

“Why the fuck should I? I do all the fucking dirty work around here for you and I get nothing in return besides sex and a constant delay of promised comebacks! I’m -.” The sound of skin meeting skin resonated loudly in the empty hallway making my eyebrows jump.

“I told you to watch your mouth, didn’t I?” The answer he got was a sob/whimper mixture that had the elder sighing loudly. “Go clean yourself up and I’ll be out there in a minute, so don’t bring any of this up ever again.”

Preparing my act, I heard the door open so rounding the corner I acted more confused than I actually am. Innocence and confusion attract others more than one would think.

“Excuse me?” He raised his head showing the watery eyes and pink skin that I knew had to sting. “Do you know where the South Meeting room is? I’m supposed to deliver drinks to a few people that are working, and I’ve seemed to have lost my way.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, I really don’t know.” Nodding, I thanked him for his time continuing past him still looking confused. “ _He left, so you can back track. I’ll start overpowering the CCTV. Be quick._ ”

“Don’t tell me how to do my job, I don’t tell you how to do yours.” He scoffed before the in-ear had gone out allowing me to fully concentrate. “I think it’s this one?” Opening the door, I was met with the elder’s back who had quickly jumped on the phone without anyone noticing. “Ah, sorry, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait!” Stopping, my smirk had shifted into a smile as I stood meeting the elder’s face this time. “Give me a drink.”

Nodding, I picked up the drink closes to me and handing it to him, he motioned for me to wait until he had finished it. Which didn’t take much time as he threw the whole thing back as if it was a shot, the ice clinking against his lips and the glass. Handing me the glass back, I sat it on the tray watching his body start to tremble before he had hit the ground without much say against it. Unlike other immobilizers, his mouth still worked to an extent, so I clearly heard the slurred speak of his confusion.

“W-What the -,” Sitting my tray aside, I clicked the door wanting to be sure that no one could interrupt us.

“Yang Hyunsuk, your sins are finally catching up with you it seems.” He continued to move his mouth although nothing had come out besides wheezing puffs of air. “Sorry, I can’t understand you.”

Picking him up, I sat him down in a chair making sure that everything had looked like the perfect scenario. There’s too many people for me to go out guns blazing like how I usually would, so I decided to be nice and go for the alternative. A staged suicide – it’s something that he’s used to it seems. Moving my apron, I un-clipped my bag setting it down on the table with caution as it couldn’t mess anything inside up. Pulling on the zipper, I threw back the top half grabbing my gloves, slipping them on like how one would in a surgery – the snapping was silent and slight.

“You know, there are some things I’ll never understand about you Mr. YG, but I think it’s too late for me to care more than I should. All I have to say is that you should carefully pick and choose who you decide to murder because the Devil will also be banging at your door shortly after.” Picking up a syringe filled with poisonous liquids, I hit it a few times to wake up death so that it can do it’s job properly. “Open wide, please.”

Well, he obviously couldn’t move but I was having fun on my own accord – I can’t be gloomy all the time. Taking ahold of his jaw, I titled his head back opening his very pliant mouth and being sure to miss his tongue, I put the syringe needle as far back as possible. Curving it down slightly, I stuck it in watching as tears started to pour from his eyes without a single car to give. He gleefully watched others die, so it’s only right to do the same.

Pushing the liquids into his system steadily, I removed the needle harshly not caring if he bled or not, his insides will surely be melting so who cares about a little blood. A loud gasped left him, his hands wanting to grab ahold of his chest. The sight was a little sad – not at all – but I continued to set up the scene. Going to pick up another glass, I dumped the liquid that was in the syringe into the glass swirling it around with my finger some. Pouring some into his mouth, it rushed out in small streams as the dosage was a bit much, but he’s an idiot so they’ll chalk it up to him not knowing how much is enough.

The bottle was placed next to the less than half-full glass, the note* that Dong wrote soon finding it’s spot next to the glass. He had spent hours copying the others handwriting to make sure that the note looked as legit as possible. They never question it further, especially if there is a note involved. Leaning the slowly dying body onto the table, he coughed up some blood causing it splatter onto the glass and note – oh, well.

“ _Time is ticking._ ” Sighing, I quickly cleaned up my things fixing my uniform to look exactly how it had before I entered the room.

Picking back up my tray, I opened the door with my apron making sure to not get my prints on it from this side. They’ll never question someone accidentally entering a room, especially if that’s what the CCTV shows. Acting as if I had accidentally entered the room, I retreated knowing that he had started the actual feed once more causing me to shrug as I gave up on trying to find said room. I don’t even know if it actually exists, but a lie is a lie and the only person who can check me about it, won’t.

Entering back into the party as if I never left, I took the tray back to the bar switching tray with another waiter who wasn’t even paying attention. Skipping over to area two, I continued to serve waiting for Dong’s cue for me to get the fuck out of here, but it was taking forever to come. Glancing around the room, Jinhwan was back to talking with others although looking more depressed than cheerful; Chanwoo still wasn’t here; and Hanbin had disappeared.

“Didn’t I tell you to keep tabs on KH? Where did he go?” There was silence for longer than needed, a growing irritation entering me.

“ _Park by Bakery, NOW!_ ” That was all I needed before I sat the tray on an empty table, rushing into the backroom to grab my coat.

“Minsik, where are you going?” The Manager’s voice had me stilling as I quickly thought of another excuse.

“Sorry, the hospital just called me saying that my mom fell and injured her hip, I really need to go.” She gave me this sympathetic look before saying that I should hurry and too be safe – that was way too easy. “Thank you.”

Leaving as if in the hurry I’m in, I threw open the doors with a stoic look on my face, my bike being the only other thing on my mind. Putting on my helmet once I got to it, I got on immediately pushing off once it started up, weaving my way through traffic wanting to get there before anything really goes down.

“What’s even going on?” The noises of the city had become muffled as I listened to the others explanation.

“ _KH seems to be having JC helping him. I don’t know any real info as of yet, but he’s trying his hardest to convince the other to come with him somewhere. SY clearly doesn’t want to go, so there’s a struggle happening._ ” Why do they always like to make things more complicated than they have to be?

“How close am I?” Getting told that I was only a mile away, I speed up not caring for the speed limit anymore. “Are you following?”

“ _Of course, I am. I’m hot on your ass, actually._ ” Throwing a quick glance back, I took in his expression with a roll of my eyes. “ _There they are._ ”

Skidding to a stop near the two, I kicked down my stand without turning off my bike, running towards the two who suddenly looked similar. Or maybe my eyes are going bad? Whatever it doesn’t matter.

“No! I’m not going with you Chanwoo, so please let me go. Please, I beg of you!”

“I want to, but my life is on the line here. Should I die for you?! No, I have way more going for me, now, let’s go!”

“Yunhyeong!” His head whipped towards me looking more grateful than ever.

“Bobby!” Not thinking twice, I swung my helmet out smashing it into Chanwoo’s head.

He immediately let go, stumbling some as he tried to regain his senses. Taking the other’s arm, I dragged him towards my bike sitting him in front of me, my only helmet sliding onto his head. I’m just glad that no one is shooting or else this’ll be worse. Kicking off, he held onto me tightly as I drove through the crowded city streets hitting corners faster than I should be. Donghyuk spoke to me the whole time giving me directions for a seamless arrival home.

Corner after corner, side street after side street, even yielding at lights I normally wouldn’t, we arrived back to the warehouse in ample time. Dong wasn’t behind us already knowing not to take the same streets – a safety measure we’ve had established for so long. A sigh passed my lips, the bike coming to a slow crawl as I entered the back of the building parking where I normally do. The moment the bike was off, I finally realized that the other in my arms was shaking like a loose leaf on a tree, his nails digging through the fabric of my jacket. I’ll have to buy a new one at this rate.

“Hey, are you okay?” A rapid collection of nods had me sighing in relief. “Come on, let’s go inside, we need to chat.”

He nodded again, not really understanding that I need him to get off first. After motioning for him to go, he finally understood stepping off onto shaky legs. I got off soon after holding my laughter as I knew it was a scary experience for those who have never been on a bike before or drove that fast before.

“Helmet?” His hands shook as he slowly pulled it off showing the feared filled expression he wore. “Do you want my hand?”

It was a joke, one I’ve said countless times to Dong, so I was thoroughly surprised when he had actually taken it. A tight, shaky, grip had greeted me, his body unconsciously sticking closer to me. Dong is really going to have a field day with this when he arrives.

Entering our home, he still held my hand following my ever move, even going with me downstairs. Originally, I thought to shoo him away into the bathroom or something, but it was clear he wasn’t going to budge, so I brought him into my room.

“Can I have my hand back?” Hesitantly releasing it, I pushed him to sit down while I started to change.

I would take a shower, but I fear he’ll follow me in there. It’ll just have to wait until we figure this all out. Yanking my button up off, a small gasp had me covering myself, feeling a tiny bit self conscious. Donghyuk was the last person to ever see me without a shirt, so for him to suddenly be the next is a little…

“WHERE IS HE?!”

“H-Hanbin…” It was nothing more than a whisper as the name rolled off of his lips, fear becoming a permanent look he wore.


	2. Crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second part that I promised yesterday, but, you know, things got kind of crazy, so...um...yeah. The good thing is that I got a new puppy, so there's that. 
> 
> Oh, Yunhyeong has a POV in the middle, so that no one gets confused. 
> 
> Also, I realized that other's who might stumble upon this might not get what's going on, so here's the link to the story on Twt, if anyone wants to read from there then come back. (https://twitter.com/shineyunhyeong2/status/1058120712395866112) 
> 
> Oh, but as I said the next update will be on Twt, sometime at the end of this week, so other than that enjoy!

Stepping out of my room, the voice of the other continuously asking, more so shouting, his earlier question had me rolling my eyes. How they went on for years doing their little murder escapades baffles me at this point. They all lack proper tactics and not to mention, that they like to announce themselves for no reason. Do they not know that moving in silence gets the job done way better? Fucking idiots.

“W-What do we do?” My eyes scrunched together, brows furrowing as I threw the look back at the other. “W-What?”

“Just stay out of the way.” He nodded in understanding although continuing to stick close to me – he’s the gum and I’m the show at this point.

Crossing the vast area of empty space, I went over to the two walls and corner covered thoroughly in my extensive collection of guns. Majority of them have only been used once as every situation calls for something different. Picking up my favorite Glock 19, I snapped out the magazine making sure that there were bullets inside and once I saw that it was full, I snapped it back in. I should move them into the dinning area, it’ll be easier for Dong to clean up the blood and other fluids.

“Hey, you don’t have to be so rough – well, you can be if you want to, but I suggest we take that elsewhere. What do you say?” Hearing the infamous flirting that I’ve heard countless times before, I slowly made my way up to the main level. “Aw, don’t be shy now. I play nice unless told otherwise. How about your friend, hm? He looks up to my speed. So, how about it?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Oop, damn, that’s a first. “You run your mouth more than that dead son of a bitch.”

A shaky breath hit my neck at the mention of the one all this was being done for. Ignoring the weird feeling, I stopped glancing up to see that KH had his back to me while Dong stood in front of him. JC nowhere to be seen – he’s probably on look out or checking the floor out. Approaching the other, my arm raised the muzzle of the gun coming in contact with the back of his head harsher than needed, not like I cared though.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that it’s rude to enter other’s homes loud and demanding?” Dong’s lips pulled inward, and I knew he’d have something to say later. “Drop whatever you have on you.”

“Why should I listen to you? You’re nothing more than a fucking nobody.” It isn’t like I haven’t heard that before.

“Well, this nobody isn’t afraid to blow your brains out, so the choice is really up to you.” Clicking off the safety, I stuffed my free hand into my pocket relaxing more than I already am – people like him – them - don’t scare me.

“I would listen to him if I were you. He doesn’t fear much and has nothing to really live for, so death isn’t much to him.” Dong finally opened his mouth after the moment of silence he was told to take.

“Like hell I will. I only came here for one thing and I want it back, now.” So, demanding and selfish for what? Where will that get him?

“You want Yunhyeong, correct?” He turned quickly the muzzle now planted between his eyes waiting to fire off and end him. “Yunhyeong, come here.”

The other had stayed back some, standing on the top step as if the floor was made out of lava. A smirk had come over the other’s face and for once, I knew how uncomfortable the other must have felt. The way how it stretched across his face wasn’t at all charming or nice to look at – it looked evil to say the least. He turned from the other, eyes dropping down in what I guess was a size up, a pleasant look coming onto his face. Following his line of eyesight, I finally realized that I had forgot to put on a shirt which left me in nothing more than slacks, a belt, and black socks. I think my skin is crawling at the possible thoughts he’s having.

“Yunhyeong, come here.” He finally moved doing this wide half-circle only to end up behind me, peeking over my shoulder. “He’s here, but you can’t have him. Now, what?”

“I can’t have him? Says who?” His hand reached causing me to slap it away.

“Me.” Moving my finger onto the trigger, I dared him to move again, another pleasant look coming onto his face.

“You won’t shot. I’ve met many of people who bluff like how you are, and they all end up dead at the end of it all.” Many people like me don’t exist, so his point is invalid. “My hands being the trigger to whatever weapon I hold.”

I moved my hand slightly, finger pulling the trigger causing the bullet to graze his face, nipping his ear in the process. Blood started to trickle down causing me to place it back in its original position – right between the eyes. Dong had said something about something breaking, but I was way too focused on the other who was trying to stop the ringing in his ear.

“So, who won’t shot?” He remained silent allowing me to crack my neck. “I don’t know why you so desperately desire him, but he’s under my care until we’re fully done with our business.” Applying light presser on the trigger once more, I pulled my own mouth up into a smirk mimicking the one he previously wore. “Any last words before you end up on the front page?”

“Fuck. You.” He spit on me, my blood boiling harder than it has ever done before, although I acted as if it didn’t faze me.

“Okay.” Ready to finish him, a hand came out grabbing my arm tightly, my finger letting up momentarily. “Didn’t I tell you to stay out of the way?”

“Please, don’t kill him.”

“Huh?” If there was a word for how I’m more than confused, then I’m saddened not to know what it is, because, “Huh?!”

“I know he’s a horrible person and all, but I think there has been enough death already, so please don’t kill him. Just this once, please!” For the first time since I started this whole thing, someone dropped down onto their knees in front of me and it wasn’t to beg for mercy.

The obvious thing to do is follow my conscience, kill this fucker, and go on with life, but something was bugging me to not do it. I think it’s the same feeling that had me buying him flowers and bringing him over when he was a mess two days prior. I don’t know exactly what that feeling is, but it’s fucking everything up for me.

Heaving a sigh, I slowly nodded still not understanding why I suddenly can’t do what I want to. Why I can’t just kill him and tell the other to mind his own business? I’m surrounded by death almost every day, so it doesn’t bother me – it’s never bothered me until now. Removing the muzzle from his head, I quickly flipped it smashing the grip into his head, it’s “better” than killing him at least. He dropped, limbs tangled over one another in a mess that I won’t be worrying about.

“Is that better for you?” Crouching down, I waited for him to raise his head, but he wouldn’t instead nodding in a thankful manner. “Where’s the other one Dong?”

“Oh, I’ll go get him, wait here.” He ran out sparring us a few extra glances on his way.

“I shouldn’t kill him either, right?” A small nod was all it took for me to stand walking away from him. “Tell Donghyuk that I said to tie them up and leave them somewhere until we figure something out.”

Skipping down the steps in a non-happy manner, I clicked the safety back on, placing the gun back in it’s spot before going into my room. I wanted to tear a hole through the roof, but I settled on worrying about the news. Piking up a remote, I insentiently pressed around causing a screen to drop from an opening in the ceiling while a small panel in the wall opened up revealing a projector. Setting it to cable, the news immediately came on the time showing that it was well into the early morning. Can’t even start the day how I want.

~

Watching the other leave, I felt a sense of relief wash over me as he had actually listened to my stupid request. Of course, the logical thing to do is to kill them – they’re trespassers and murders, but I couldn’t allow it for some reason. Maybe it’s because deep down I know June would be sad if he’s friends died. Can they even still be considered friends? I don’t really know, but with how fondly he once talked about them it just didn’t sit right with me.

Donghyuk came back in the moment the other had fully disappeared out of sight, Chanwoo being dragged right behind him. I don’t know if this was apart of the plan or not, but how he got somewhat held hostage, even for that small amount of time, is baffling to me. Maybe it is apart of the plan, maybe?

“Ugh, I don’t know what’s going on, but for reference he’s alive right?” Nodding, I scrambled off of my knees to get a good look at Chanwoo. “He’s fine, a little struggle never hurt anybody.”

“B-Bobby said to tie them up and l-leave them somewhere.” He gave me a thumbs up continuing to drag the other towards a chair. “S-Sorry for all the extra work. I told him not to k-kill them.”

“And he actually listened?!” Does he usually not? “Woah, I don’t know what’s going on, but my Spidey senses are tingling.”

“S-Spidey senses?” He worked quickly at tying Chanwoo up, pulling on the military grade knots as if it was nothing. “What do you mean?”

“What do you think about Bobby?” What do I think about him? I don’t really know – never gave it much thought. “It’s fine, if you don’t know the answer now, I’m just being nosy.” Ah, that is something I’ve picked up about him.

“Can I help?”

“The first-aid kit is down the hall, in the bathroom on the left. Get that and nothing else, you don’t want to end up traumatized.” The first thought I had was that they kept the heads of all their victims, but then again, that didn’t make much sense.

They looked too clean to do something like that.

Following his directions, I came back quickly catching the other peeking under Hanbin’s shirt. I thought to stop the other, but whatever happens, especially to him. Going to Chanwoo first, I was met with glossy eyes that stared at me wide in confusion as the situation had done a complete one-eighty. I’m supposed to be tied up listening to them bustle around – luck must really be on my side this one time. As his hands were tied down, I moved his head around freely, my fingers grazing over the area where he had gotten hit with the helmet. It wasn’t bad – didn’t require stitches at least, although still bleeding.

Leaving him for a moment, I washed my hands grabbing some paper towels so that I could wipe away as much blood as possible before I started treating it. I didn’t have much to say to him, so I remained quiet while I worked. Throwing a few glances at the other two, Donghyuk had left what was under his clothes alone to treat the gash on his head from being hit harder than I’ve ever seen before. I wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot who he was when he woke up.

“Hyung,” Looking back at the other, he stared up at me with a seldom smile, “the fact that you’re still kind even after all we’ve put you through makes me feel worse than I already do.”

“I was raised to be kind no matter the situation, so don’t think too much on it.” Fixing the gauze to his head, I pulled away checking out my work. “I don’t know what’ll happen to you two, but promise to leave me alone, okay? All I want to be left alone.”

“H-Hyung, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” Tears started to slip down his face making me take a deep breath to calm down. “We – I – I’m really sorry.”

The desperation in his voice hinted not at the situation now, but at something else, and although never truly confirmed I knew now was the best time to ask. “D-Did you guys k-kill June?”

“I -,” A small, almost meek, nod had me taking a shaky step back, my legs suddenly feeling like jelly. “I was the last person he talked to, and I should have stopped it because I knew it wasn’t right, but I didn’t. I didn’t because my life and career were on the line, and I’ve worked so hard to get to where I am, I can’t give it up that easily.”

“What about June?! Did he not work hard?! Did he not sacrifice his teenage years?! Are you the only one who wants to live? He wanted to live, and he wanted to do it to the fullest!”

“H-He told me to make sure that you’re happy without him, but it seems that I’ve only been giving you tears. I’m sorry, Hyung, to you and Junhoe Hyung. I’m really sorry.” I wanted him to stop apologizing because it won’t bring him back, it won’t bring my peace of mind back.

“You took my everything away, so you don’t deserve the right to make sure I’m happy. You DON’T have the right to be sad or begging for me to accept your apology. You DO deserve whatever happens to you, even if it isn’t death.” Leaving him, I ran out into the entrance hallway trying to catch myself and my breath.

I had stopped myself from crying, albeit the pain in my heart was way too much to bear. The fact that he could easily admit it is one thing, but the fact that he had to audacity to take a dying man’s words and try to put them to use knowing what he did was a whole other. I wanted to hit him – I wanted him to feel my pain knowing that he’d never get the full gist of it.  

The sound of soft footsteps had me moving my hands from my face taking in the other who looked at me in worry. He even has a consciences to not joke or laugh right now, unlike Chanwoo who thinks it’s appropriate to apologize. He fucking apologized months after it happened, after he had been buried, and after the new year had already started. I’ll never accept his apology, ever.

“It’s late, so you should go and get some sleep. I’ll move them out of sight, okay?” Nodding, I took a step back inside only to stop.

“Uh, w-where do I sleep today?” A smirk had come onto his face, his hand lightly patting my shoulder.

“Where you slept last time, dearie.”

~

An annoyed sigh pasted my lips as the news wasn’t showing the one thing that I needed to see. They’ll probably broadcast it in the morning, meaning that we’ll finally be rid of one another. This is as far as my work is supposed to go and any further, I’ll turn into Donghyuk. Turning off the projector, I raised the screen being met with the black wall in front of me once more. Well, at least this was an easier problem than the ones I’ve usually been dealt.

Snapping my head up, I turned it catching the other, who I had left, shyly making his way into my room. He was playing with his fingers, a small sweat breaking out over his brows, causing a tight smile to accompany it. I don’t know what it is, yet, but I do know that it has something to do with Donghyuk.

“D-Donghyuk told me to sleep in here with you since the other rooms are going to be occupied with Chanwoo and Hanbin. I asked about his room, but he said that he sleeps nude and unless I’m trying to “throw some”, then I can’t. I processed to ask about the couch – he said they’re too small and uncomfortable, so my only option is to be in here with you.” He fully explained the situation in one hurried breath causing me to blink slowly as I processed everything.

Oh – _oh!_ – I can’t even remember the last time I’ve shared a bed with anyone, let alone someone I work with/for.

“Uhh, okay?” Standing, I turned on my bed taking in how spacious it actually is. “Um, you get the right side and I’ll stay on the left. D-Don’t cross the middle.” My heart was beating rapidly at the thought of either one of us crossing that line.

“O-Okay.” With the sleeping arrangement outlined, I took him in to see that he wasn’t wearing what I had picked him up in.

He must have noticed my stare because his head was soon dropping taking in the shorts that looked as if they belonged to a preschooler. The shirt was okay, it looked to be his actual size, but those shorts – those shorts are messing with my head.

“H-He said that he didn’t have any pajamas since he, you know, sleeps naked, so he gave me some workout shorts.” Clearing my throat, I looked away with a shrug because it had nothing to do with me – he has nothing to do with me. “S-So, do I get in now or wait until you’re settled?”

“You can get in, why would you have to wait for me?”

Reaching for the remote to turn off the lights, his back had hunched some as he crawled onto the right side of the bed closer to the edge. “I-I haven’t shared a bed with anyone in years beside J-June, and the last time I saw him, I had fallen asleep on the couch with my head on his lap. S-Sorry for being weird.” It’s not weird, its understandable.

Turning off the lights, I got in on my side laying as stiff as a board, because even with all this space I still felt like we were bound to touch. Forcing myself to relax, I closed my eyes trying my hardest to ignore that figure that started to slowly inch it’s way towards me. What does, do not cross the middle of the bed, doesn’t he understand?

“What are you doing?” He stopped for a second only to scoot the rest of the way, his head laying on my shoulder and arm wrapped rightly around my own. “This isn’t the right side of the bed.”

“I know, sorry, I’ve just been lacking the warmth of another human being next to me, so I thought that if it’s only for a few seconds then it’ll be fine. Is it fine?” I wanted to push him away until he was at the end of the bed once more, but I didn’t, I fell silent releasing only a deep breath of air. “Thank you, Bobby.”

“Mhm.” His leg started to slide up my own, the cover raising with it until it stopped.

‘It’s only for tonight’, I had to keep running it through my mind until I fell asleep. His warmth actually wasn’t all that bad, but still I feel as though a line is, or has been, crossed. There is no going back once a line has been crossed.


End file.
